Stand or Fall
by unworldly spirit
Summary: Chapter three is up now. After Ocarina of Time, Link meets up with Zelda again, and both remember what had happened 7 years earlier. They succeed in preventing it from happening again, but will it backfire? PG-13 for later chapters.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff, someone more important does.

Link, the boy without a fairy, became known as a hero, to only him and one other person. The wise princess Zelda was aware of Link's actions against evil, that hadn't actually happened yet. Ganondorf never was able to get into the Sacred Realm, because he was countered when he attacked the castle, by the King himself.

"My daughter has dreams of you, faithful servant. She seems to become growingly nervous of you."

"Well, my lord, I have been known to have a slight mean streak, but I would never harm a hair on any of the people in your house."

"And what of outside it, have you no remorse for those outside of my house? Have you no remorse for what happens to any of the people of my kingdom?"

"Lord, I share a concern for all of your loyal subjects."

"Not the young man from the ranch whom you bribed into letting him in on a little secret, of how you would take over the kingdom and give him Lon Lon Ranch. You would let him get caught by guards for stealing for you."

"My lord, I do not know what you speak of?"

"Yes you do, 'loyal servant.' Guards. Take him away. Banish him to the Colossus. He shall stay there until the end of his days."

With that, twelve guards, strong and armed bound Ganondorf, and carted him away to the Colossus. He was put in and every possible means of escape was shut off. For once, Hyrule could have a time of piece, that perhaps, would stay. Or would it?


	2. War is sometimes the answer

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff, someone more important does.

7 Years later. . .

Link woke, like he did everyday, cleaned himself in a small grotto he had found in the Lost Woods, and then proceeded with his day. Since he lived with the Kokiri for seven years and they had seen him grow, he was still welcome in the forest. His house was still there, and he would often go to speak with the Great Deku Tree and then with his friends and then spend the night.

Today was not one of those days though. He had worked on the ranch for 5 years, with his friend Malon, beautiful daughter of Talon, the ranch owner. About halfway through the time of working with her, he realized, he had feelings for her. Thus, the two grew closer and of course, loved each other. About a week prior to what I'm telling you, Link went to Talon to ask for his daughters hand in marriage. Talon told him that he not only could have his daughter, he could have the ranch when Talon passed on. Link was, of course, ecstatic, but with one more problem. He had no symbol of love for Malon, Talon, knowing this, offered Link the ring of his wife, whom had passed away when Malon was only 2 years of age. Link grew even more ecstatic, but knew he had to wait some time, he couldn't rush into such a colossal decision. 

"Well, here goes nothing." He said, as he mounted his horse, Orion. (Whom, if my aging brain recalls, Talon gave him) He raced to the ranch, eager to see his soon to be fiancée.

*          *          *

"So, he escaped," The King said, in concern, to an old friend of his, whom was a guard at the Colossus, "and he killed five of your men."

"Four my liege and the fifth will likely never walk or see again."

"This is not a good thing Rittory. He has escaped, and he will likely come after my family. Since my wife's fall to that awful war, I can't bear to see another."

"Sire, sometimes, there is no other way. Ganondorf will likely muster his forces from every corner of Hyrule and attack it with no remorse. If we strike him now we have a. . ."

"A what? A chance to defeat him? I don't believe in death you know that. I brought peace to Hyrule after the war, I shan't see it again."

"What of your daughter? Don't you care anything of the fate of Hyrule?"

"Zelda is my only offspring. She has amazing powers she has found over the last seven years. I don't doubt she can protect herself. She can run. I will get that Link fellow to help her. He has grown strong over the years. He will take her to the next country, and the rest of us will follow."

"Move a country?! My liege, you must be joking?"

"That is the plan for now. If I come up with a better, we will use it, but until then, get as many guards to the different vital areas of the country so they can fight if attacked. It will take Ganondorf at least a month or some to muster the forces he needs."

"Yes lord." Rittory began to leave, just as the princess came into the room, He bowed to her and she acknowledged, and the continued to where they were going.

"Daddy, sometimes war _is_ the only way, you know he's right."

"Zelda, it is not a smart way to run a thriving country. When did you abandon your views of pacifism?"

"I haven't father. It just seems there is no other way." She said sitting in a chair by the window of the tower. She could see over the market and off into the field. Her father walked over to her, she not noticing. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Zelda, you will be a great leader of this land one day. You will govern it far better than I, and on the throne of your mother, you will see a country that has no need for war." He leaned over and kissed her head.

"Thank you father. I am tired I am going to get some sleep." She left, going to the next room to her bed. The king watched her as she left and could only think of her mother. A tear came to his eye, and he quickly blinked it away. His thoughts were interrupted, by a heavy knock on the door.

"King, it is Rittory. I have urgent news." The king quickly opened the door and stood in shock.

"Oops, I lied." Ganondorf stood over him, with flame in his eyes. "You thought you could keep me in that reached temple long enough for me to die? I am a Gerudo King. I live for a hundred years until I am replaced. I was only in my thirty-fifth."

"Ganondorf, you should go. My guards will be up her any second and they will kill you."

"Kill me? KILL ME? They can not kill me. Look what I have become." The King watched in horror as Ganondorf morphed into anyone the King had ever known, including his wife. He cruelly reenacted his wife's death in her form. He morphed back to the hideous creature he was, and the King rushed him. Ganondorf moved out of the way, and took a blade from his belt. Ganondorf thrust the knife into the king's back. The king let out a terrible yell of pain, and fell to the ground. 

"And, just to make sure you won't be getting up. . ." Ganondorf leaned down and twisted the king's head until several cracks echoed through the room. "What can a kingdom do without it's King?" Ganondorf said mockingly. He stood up and began to laugh. Rittory ran in the door just in time to see the evil man disappear in a dark cloud. Zelda came from her room and rushed to her father's side. Rittory checked for a pulse.

"I'm sorry princess." Zelda broke down and cried. Rittory brought her to her feet and embraced the sobbing girl in an attempt to console her.

"You are now in charge of an entire country princess. I ask for you to give me 50 men and supplies for a month so we can have revenge." Through sobs, the young ruler replied, 

"No. I will not give you fifty men, but five-hundred. We are going to war."

Now you people need to read and review.


	3. Rittory's Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff, someone more important does.

Link entered the gates of Lon Lon ranch at about half past 9 AM. He was eager to see his soon to be fiancée, but also had a strange feeling pulsating through his bones. A feeling he got since he was a boy and got beating by Mido and a couple of his lackeys. He was greeted by Talon walking out of the ranch.

"Hey there Link, how goes it."

"It goes well. Where's Malon?"

"Wait there kiddo." Talon said grabbing Link as he tried to walk past him.

"What?"

"Your not just gonna come right out and say it are you?"

"That was my intent, yes."

"No, no, no. You gotta do it classy. Take her out to the meadow, or the Lake and have a picnic and propose their. You do some sorta sentimental tacky crap like that, your golden. Hell, I'm a generation ahead of the kid and I'm giving him tips."

"I don't have any food though."

"Aren't you skilled with a sword you dolt? Go kill something, I'll get ya some milk and bread, you just go kill something and fry it up."

"Talon, your daughters a vegetarian."

"Really? No wonder she ever ate her meat when she was growing up. Ain't that the damndest thing." He said this and laughed and proceeded to go get Link some milk and bread, and Link went to the garden to pick some vegetables. A few minutes later Talon came back to him with a picnic basket with the milk and bread. The man handed it to him and Link looked at it questioningly. "Don't look at me like I'm a drunken bastard, boy."

"Talon, the sundial says 9:43. It's a little early for lunch, wouldn't you say."

"Ya know, ya got a point there."

"You seem a little off today Talon. What is the matter?"

"I really ain't all that sure. Maybe it has something to do with this bump on my head." With that he walked off humming a tune only he would know. Link chuckled at the man with only the thought of _look who my father-in-law is gonna be. He went back to picking vegetables when he felt two familiar, small hands cover his eyes. Knowing it was Malon, and also having the valuable information she was ticklish below the ribs, he put his hands into a pointer position and lightly jabbed them in her sides. She screamed out in what would have seemed like pain, but was only that of a young girl being very ticklish. _

"Link, I hate you." She yelled at him while giving him a smile of love.

"Well, too bad. Cause I love you." He walked over to her and lightly kissed her and then embraced her. They held this position for a moment, but were interrupted be horse hooves of many riders approaching the ranch. Link, suspecting it might be an attack from Gerudos, grabbed his sword and shield and made sure Malon was at a safe distance. 

"Hold here men, I shan't be long." Said a familiar voice to Link.

"Rittory!" he yelled as he threw his sword down and ran to great his old friend. Rittory rode in and got off his horse and embraced Link in friendship. "Rittory, where have you been, it has been far too long."

"Yes, I know. But Link, this isn't exactly a happy meeting. Ganondorf has escaped, and war has been declared."

"What? The King would never allow it? He is a strong pacifist."

"That's why we are going to war. Ganondorf came to the castle and killed the King. Princess Zelda declared war against the evil King and told me to find five hundred men strong and armed."

"What? The King is dead?" said a concerned Malon, interrupting the conversation.

"Yes my lady. And soon Ganondorf will launch an attack on all of Hyrule that could potentially kill us all."

"You don't know that Rittory." Link said, "Ganondorf escaped, yes, but maybe all he wanted was revenge on the King, and he got it. So maybe he will flee." Link said this to avert unnecessary warfare. He knew that if need be he could open the Door of Time and take the Master Sword to kill Ganondorf if he needed to. 

"It is possible but unlikely. Link, go to Zelda. She requested the presence of a representative of each race. You will meet with Princess Ruto of the Zora and Darunia of the Gorons. We tried to get a Gerudo representative, but it seems they will not be on our side, but the Evil Lords."

"It makes sense. They are his people. But yes, I will go. I will see you again soon, Triforce willing."

"Yes, and hopefully, we will fight beside each other." Rittory jumped on his horse and left the ranch. Just outside you could hear him yell to his traveling party that they were departing. Link looked back, but couldn't see Malon. Usually, when she couldn't be found, she would be in her mother's garden, so that's exactly where Link checked. Sure enough, he found her. She looked up to him with tears in her eyes.

"I don't want you to die, Link."

"Malon, I'm not gonna die. Hopefully we can avert this."

"Link, war can never be averted. When we got raided by the Gerudos in the war, and they killed my mother, I-" she couldn't go on and started sobbing. Thinking about her mother always made her cry.

"Malon, I'm gonna go talk to the princess, I'll convince her we don't need war, and everything will be fine." With that he kissed her check and got up. He whistled for Orion and he came as quick as lightning. Link mounted him and sped out of the ranch. Malon said one thing under her breath as he left,

"Goddesses protect him."

Ok people. How do you like it so far?


	4. Council of the Castle

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff, someone more important does.

Note: The land of Hyrule to me is far larger than it actually was.

Link arrived at the castle about 10 minutes after his departure from the ranch. He spoke to the guard at the main gate briefly about his business at the castle. The guard lowered the gate for Link and told him where to go. Link followed his directions into the third door on his left of the fourth floor, from the stairs. When he entered, everyone in the room looked at him questioningly.

"Link, it's wonderful to see you again." Zelda stood standing up and walking towards him. Link bowed respectfully, and as he came to eye level with the princess, he gave her a wink, as if saying 'wonderful to see you as well.' 

"A hate to break up the meetings, but we have pressing matters to discuss!" Darunia said with quickness.

"Stone for brains is right; we really should get on with this." Princess Ruto replied, obviously angering Darunia. Before he could reply princess Zelda sat back in her chair and agreed. Link sat in a chair next to Darunia.

"First things first. Link, you are our Hylian representative. Darunia, Goron representative. And Princess Ruto is our Zora representative."

"Well we know that, I'd believe." Darunia mocked. He leaned over to Link trying to discretely say "These women, no matter what race, always like to drag things out." Link gave a chuckle, but laughed even more when Ruto hit Darunia over the head with one or fins.

"Oops, that probably didn't hurt much, rock for brains!" she said, again angering Darunia, this time he got out what he wanted to say.

"Well it might have, unfortunately you are a fish with no strength of any sort. The only Zora with any real power would be your father. Not because of his Kingship, but because he could kill a Goron if he sat on it."

"That's enough!" Zelda screamed, getting quite angry. "How can we expect to save our land, if none of us can agree. Now I've asked you all here, because Hyrule is going to war with Ganondorf, and his minions. That doesn't mean that the Gorons and Zoras have to fight, but with you it can be helpful. If you choose not to fight, and the Hylians fall, Ganondorf will strike you next."

"What of the Gerudos? What will they do?" Ruto Asked.

"They would probably fight with Ganondorf; they are his people after all." Darunia said, perturbed by her question.

"Yes that is the case. We couldn't even get a representative." Zelda said backing Darunia up. Darunia gave Ruto a look as if saying 'I told you so.'

"How many men do you think Ganondorf can muster, before we can attack?" Ruto asked.

"I would say about 700 to 1000 would take precisely a month." Link said before Zelda could even think. Since Link hadn't been sealed away in the Sacred Realm, he had time to grow and had the heart of a man, and the wisdom of a sage.

"That many? How do you know such a thing?" Darunia replied.

"I'm just throwing numbers out."

"Well, I'm sure my father would fight with your men, but in his age, he can not. But he will give you a hundred, if not more, strong Zora men for the war." Ruto replied to the small council.

"And I shall give you 200 Gorons for you to have by your side. We will also have our blacksmith's make your weapons. Send a messenger to Goron City with the exact count as soon as you can." With that the Goron and Zora left, arguing about who would send more men into battle. Zelda stood and gave Link a hug.

"It truly is good to see you again." She said.

"Yes it is. I am deeply sorry about your father. When Rittory came, I must say I was excited to see an old friend."

"Yes, I knew you would be. Wasn't he the one who let you go when you were coming to see me?"

"Yes! I told him the Great Deku Tree himself sent me to see you, and he said that if I told anyone that he had let me by, he would have my head. I can not believe he is the right hand of your father."

"Was the right hand of my father. Now he's mine. He is very sweet though. He brought me flowers before he left today."

"Uh-oh. My princess has a boyfriend." Link mocked. He got a pretty good sock in the arm though for that remark. They talked for awhile, catching up on the lost years. After about an hour Link left saying he had some other 'engagement' to attend to.

"Goodbye, Hero of Time."

*          *          *

"Can I know master? Please?" a sinister voice said to a shrouded figure in a fortress unknown to the naked eye.

"No you fool," said another, "We must wait until she is completely unguarded."

"She is alone though; I can take her on the horse and fly out of there with great speed."

"You can't do that quick enough. You walk like a Goron, you aren't quite enough."

"I can float, flame breathe."

"Say that again, Phantom."

"Will you two be quite, I am thinking." A familiar, evil voice replied. "No, don't take her yet. I have more important things for you two to attend to. Phantom, go to the forest and haunt the Kokiri. Don't kill them until I tell you to. Volvagia, you go to the mountain and seal the Gorons in the city, make sure no one can get out in any way. And when you leave, don't wake the Iron Knuckles, We wouldn't want them to chop you into pieces, would we now?" With that the two beasts left. "Now, Link, what is your choice. Save your childhood and lifelong friend, Saria. Or lose a great part of your army." Ganondorf let out a sinister laugh that echoed through his castle.

Read and review folks. Please be positive, I don't like that 'this story blows' crap. If you have suggestions, e-mail me. Maybe I'll use them.


	5. Visit to the Smith

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff, someone more important does.

Note: The land of Hyrule to me is far larger than it actually was.

Link stopped by the Village of Kakariko on his way back to the ranch. It actually was in the total opposite direction, but hey, whatever. He needed to go get his sword sharpened from the blacksmith, and the blacksmith in castle town was too busy with swords for soldiers who potentially might not have any. The thought of war in the vast land of Hyrule frightened Link. There were so many places that could be attacked. Then he remembered the Kokiri. They couldn't fight. They were mere children, (children of the age of 58 to 106) and could not defend themselves. He would have to bring this up to Rittory next time the met. He finally arrived at the blacksmith, and asked for Pikino, the master smith.

"Ah, Link. Haven't seen you around these parts since last time you brought Malon in for a look at fending swords. She still interested in fencing, we just got some nice fencing swords in."

"No, Pikino. I'm actually here for me. I'm not sure how fast news travels, but-"

"The King was killed by the Ganondorf, whom escaped, and the Princess Zelda has declared war?"

"How'd you know that much?"

"Rittory was here earlier, he said they might need the shop, but to act normally for now. He told me you'd probably be in as well."

"Well, he was accurate in his assumption. I actually need a couple things done. Can you sharpen Brianin, and also polish my shield?"

"Of course." Pikino said, holding Links sword. "Lito, come get his shield."

"Yes sir, right away." An awkward looking young boy came from the back of the shop, wearing a smith's apron, and holding a dagger. Lito was an apprentice to Pikino who was still learning the ropes. He tripped over a rod on the floor, and the dagger flew into the air. It zoomed past Pikino's head, and Link caught it. 

"Stupid boy. You could've killed a well paying customer!" Pikino snapped.

"Sorry Uncle, I didn't mean to." The boy said standing up and taking Link's shield. He started walking to the back again.

"This is what I deal with every day, Link. He's just as stubborn as his mother, and allergic to those damn birds. What kind of woman cares for birds that she can't even touch?"

"Take it easy Pikino, you have a family."

"Yeah, I know. It's just, how could my sister get mixed up with a damn carpenter who ditched her for a Gerudo. It's just not right." 

"You're right it isn't. Life, unfortunately, doesn't go our way."

"Don't get smart with me, Link. I'll slay you with your own sword." Pikino joked, pointing Brianin in Link's direction.

"Well, I if you stabbed me with it you might be able to pinch me. It wouldn't even cut twine though. That is why I'm giving it to you."

"Alright kiddo. It'll be done Thursday. You won't be in the front lines by then will you?"

"There won't even be lines by then. You have time. And if you could maybe get some diamonds in the edges, to give it a little bit of hardness to it."

 "That costs money." Pikino said. His thought was finished by a bag of red and purple rupees slid to him over the table. "I'll see what we can do." He finished.

"I'll be leaving then." Link said turning. Without his shield and sword, he knew he'd have to lay low for a day or so. He checked his small sheath by his waist to make sure he still had the dagger Malon gave him. "See ya later Pikino. Bye Lito." Lito peeked out from the back and waved goodbye. He forgot he was holding Link's shield and it crashed down on his foot. He jumped around on one foot, holding the other wincing.

"What have I told you Li, just say 'Good day, Sir.' That way maybe you won't drop everything on your foot. Don't make me take that foot off." Link continued out the door, chucking.

*          *          *          *

Meanwhile back at the ranch (oh har har) Malon was busy picking flowers in the garden. She looked up as her father came towards her. "Hi, Daddy." She said with a dull smile.

"Hello Malon. Pickin' flowers are ya?" Malon giggled, looking at him with a look of 'how dumb are you?' He let out a light chuckle. "You're worried about Link aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. I'm worried this war is going to kill him. No. No, not that it will kill him, that it will kill his spirit."

"What? I'm worried that this war is going to hurt him, in an emotional sense. There is no doubt in my mind he will come home, But, I don't think he will be the same man."

"Oh, Malon." Talon said bending down to be closer to her. "Link is not only strong physically. He has a strong will. He would never change just because of some war. He will come back, and you two will live happily ever after."

"Fairytales, Dad." She said standing up, "There's no proof they come true. They aren't even real." Talon looked away from her, fearing she would go into a depression over such a little thing. She'd done it before. He never wanted to remember that. Only Malon and Talon knew about what had happened that one day, but he blocked it from his mind. He jerked his head up at the sound of some sort of scuffle in the barn. 

"What are you doing? No don't! Aghhhhh…" 

"That was Ingo! What happened?" Malon yelled as they started towards the barn. Just then the side door blew off and out came a horrible image.

"Ganondorf! You bastard of a man, what have you done." Talon yelled. "Just 'cause your plan of Ingo taking over the ranch didn't work, you didn't kill him, did you?"

"I am not Ganondorf. There is no Ganondorf. There is only Ganon, Great Lord of Darkness! I am his phantom. And yes I did kill that pitiful excuse for a man." Phantom Ganon reached behind him, and lifted Ingo's head, without a body. He held it in his hand, and purple flames jumped from it. Phantom Ganon let out a hideous laugh, and a horse came to him from the barn. He jumped on it, and rode towards the sky. A thick blanket of clouds came over them. It wasn't clouds though, they were Keese.  The Phantom rode into them, and disappeared. Then a terrible dragon flew through the Keese. It came down and looked at the two farmers, the Keese flying in circles. 

"Sorry about that, folks. The Phantom was here to dispose of the fool. I am here, to dispose of this ranch. We have what we need, thank you for doing business." Volvagia flew back towards the sky, and let out a blast of fire from his mouth. I miniscule spark touched one Keese, and in a matter of seconds, they all ignited. The sky was filled with a fire, which descended to Earth. The Keese started to fly into everything in the ranch, catching everything on fire. Malon and Talon stared in disbelief, as the ranch went up in flames.

Read and review folks. Please be positive, I don't like that 'this story blows' crap. If you have suggestions, e-mail me. Maybe I'll use them.


End file.
